ABSTRACT ? Cancer Prevention and Control Program The UNC Lineberger Cancer Prevention and Control Program focuses on the development, evaluation, and dissemination of evidence-based interventions and policy approaches to improve cancer outcomes in North Carolina and beyond. Our program is comprised of leading scientists and clinicians with backgrounds in psychology, sociology, health behavior, health services research, nutrition, exercise physiology, statistics, nursing and oncology all focused on improving understanding of the prevention and control of cancer. There are four broad themes in the program: (1) implementing health promotion interventions to reduce cancer risk factors and eliminate cancer health disparities; (2) developing cancer communication strategies to improve cancer outcomes; (3) improving quality of cancer care and long-term outcomes for cancer survivors; and (4) studying patterns of cancer care, screening, and prevention to inform interventions and policy initiatives that improve cancer outcomes. The program has received substantial new investment in infrastructure, research support and recruitment as befits one of three major UNC Lineberger strategic directions, ?Optimizing Cancer Outcomes in North Carolina?. Highlights of nationally recognized research by program investigators include tobacco control policy research that guides state and national policy on the sales and marketing of electronic cigarettes, and design of graphic cigarette warning labels; research on Internet and mobile interventions for diet/obesity/physical activity in adolescents and adults with a particular focus on disadvantaged populations and cancer survivors; understanding the impact of message tailoring and other health communication strategies; development of national cancer survivorship care plans; creation of unique multi-payer linked databases for cancer outcomes research; and novel patient-reported outcomes studies that inform national policy. The Program is led by Dr. Kurt Ribisl, a behavioral scientist and Dr. Ethan Basch, a medical oncologist and health services researcher. Program members are PIs of three NCI funded pre- and post-doctoral training grants. The Program adds value in terms of integrative activities and opportunities for collaboration, access to shared resources, such as the Communications for Health Applications and Interventions, Biostatistics, and Outcomes Cores, as well as space, seminars, retreats, and training and education. UNC Lineberger has benefited the Program through strong support for faculty recruitments, extensive use of shared resources, and providing developmental funds. Significant faculty recruiting supported by the Center has resulted in 22 new program members including nationally-recognized senior investigators and promising junior faculty. There are 45 program members and our program has strong collaborations between faculty from the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Nursing, and Journalism and the College of Arts and Sciences. During the last funding period, program members have published 951 cancer-related articles (34% collaborative). In 2014, our program members held 93 grants and $31M (total cost) in annual extramural funding, including 38 grants and $13.6M (total costs) from the NCI. Program members accrued 1984 subjects to research studies.